The stage light fixtures of known type, in fact, comprise at least one light source configured to generate a light beam and a plurality of light beam processing elements configured to selectively process the light beam according to the stage requirements. The light source and the light beam processing elements are generally housed in a casing and generate heat inside the casing.
The heat accumulated inside the casing can excessively heat the light source and the remaining components of the light fixture, with the risk of permanent damage. For these reasons, the majority of stage light fixtures includes a cooling system capable of removing the heat generated inside the casing. However, the normally used cooling systems cannot always correctly cool the casing interior. Sometimes, in fact, an insufficient cooling or an excessive cooling has irreparable consequences, which mostly determine a reduction of the duration of the light source or even the breakage of the light source.